In prior art missiles having a homing device for determining the error angle .epsilon. between the missile attitude and the line of sight to the target a gyro is employed for determining the attitude angular rate .theta. which is required for calculating the angular rate .sigma. of the line of sight according to a relation EQU .sigma.=.epsilon.+.theta.
For reducing costs it is desirable to eliminate the expensive gyro.